Venelum
Venelum is the most commonly used term for magic on the planet Forigo. Venelum itself is unlike any other type of magic elsewhere in the Vyken Galaxy. Though arcane school classifications, such as Transmutation and Divination, can be used to describe what a spell does, the exact nature of what venelum is is split into elemental schools. The Eight Elements of Venelum There are a total of eight elements of venelum. Modern magical theorists have determined that while most spells can be cast with a single element type, some spells may use multiple, or even different elements depending on the situation and caster. Aether A complex element that is connected most strongly to absence of substance. Aether magic is universally colorless, and its spells can have effects such as granting the user energy resistance or allowing the user to perceive unseen objects or future events. Air Air as an element of venelum is easy to manipulate, and often Air spells are used to introduce magic to those who are learning it. Air magic tends to be hazy and slightly transparent, thought it comes in a variety of colors depending on the spell. This element is especially useful for communicating and traveling across vast distances. Earth Drawing power from the land of Forigo itself, Earth is a versatile element that can be used to harden defenses or crush enemies beneath mounds of stone. Most earth magic is a natural and muted hue, such as red, brown, or orange. Earth magic is unusually heavy, seeming to have a tangible presence in its spells. Fire One of the most debated elements of Venelum is that of Fire. Some scholars believe Fire spells are limited to cause harm, while others insist Fire is also capable of purifying ailments and cauterizing damage. The validity of each view can vary depending on the spellcaster themself; while one user of Fire may be particularly skilled at causing destruction, another may be able to more subtly manipulate the element and use it to cleanse harmful conditions. Fire magic is universally bright and saturated. Metal One of the more difficult elements to master, Metal venelum is firm, rigid, and unyielding to all but the most powerful of spellcasters. Metal venelum ranges greatly in color and opacity, even turning opaque for some spells. One of the most common uses of Metal is to harden and improve ones' defensive capabilities. Void An unusual element that is often confused with Aether by those less knowledgeable about the elemental classifications, Void magic encompasses awareness of past, present, and future events and environments, and is most often used to enhance ones' senses. Void magic is smoky and muted, usually coming in dark shades of blue or purple. Water Water magic is dynamic and timless, able to be used for a wide variety of effects. While some Water magic is dark and deep like the depths of the ocean, other incarnations of Water venelum is bubbly and fluid, like a coursing river. This element is one of the most diverse in terms of its possible appearances and spells. Wood The element of Wood is flexible and inviting. Wood magic tends to be generous and charming, most often used in purely nonlethal spells and effects. It is easily the most cooperative element in terms of working well when combined with other elements of venelum. All Wood venelum comes in warm tones and is soft and smooth to the touch. The Ninth Element Recent events have led scientists to theorize the existence of a ninth element. This uncertain element, known as Death, is thought to oppose each of the eight elements simultaneously. Very little is known about Death, and its existence as an element of venelum is not yet proven. Category:Vyken Terms Category:Balance